Tortoisetail's Random Show
by tortoisetail
Summary: Tortoisetail gets random, and creates Tortoisetail's Random Show! Inspired by When Starclan Gets Bored and Fastblaze's Game Show. This is gonna get really random, are you ready for it?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people of the world! If you see my other stories... well, let's just say that I wanted to do something different. So without further ado... TORTOISETAIL'S RANDOM SHOW!**

* * *

Tortoisetail: Hello everybody! Welcome to Tortoisetail's Random Show. My name is Tortoisetail and I'll be your host (crowd cheers wildly).

Tortoisetail: Thank you, thank you. We are still setting up for the show, so that means….(drumroll) NEW JOBS! I need an assistant, an-

Tigerstar: (comes blasting in) Hey babes! I'm ready to take all of the she-cats to my-

Tortoisetail: (sighs, walks over to Tigerstar) Yeah right. LIONBLAZE!

Lionblaze: (kicks a hole in the roof, falls in) Yes, ma'am?

Tortoisetail: Kill him.

Lionblaze: Sorry but, I'MA ON HIS SIDE NOW!

Tortoisetail and crowd: GASP!

Tigerstar and Lionblaze: Prepare to-

Tortoisetail: Nah, you're still mouse-brains (takes out canon from nowhere, strikes claw on the ground, puts it on the rope sticking out from the back) See ya later… actually, you're not going to Starclan… BYE!

Tigerstar and Lionblaze: NOOOOOOO (gets blasted by the canons)!

Tortoisetail: (calmly continues) As I was saying, the job position are: an assistant, two antagonists, a computer genius, three judges, and two camera cats (crowd whoops).

Tortoisetail: Okay, that's it for now. See you next time on…(crowd and Tortoisetail) Tortoisetail's Random Show!

* * *

**Assistant:**

**Briarlight**

**Cinderheart**

**Brightheart**

**Dovewing**

**Ivypool**

* * *

**Antagonists:**

**Lionblaze**

**Tigerstar**

**Firestar**

**Sol**

**Hawkfrost**

**Mapleshade**

* * *

**Computer Genius:**

**Jayfeather**

**Leafpool**

**Ravenpaw**

**Littlecloud**

**Tawnypelt**

**Flametail**

* * *

**Judges:**

**Mistystar**

**Onestar**

**Hollyleaf**

**Bumblestripe**

**Longtail**

**Ashfoot**

**Feathertail**

* * *

**Camera Cats:**

**Brambleclaw**

**Graystripe**

**Cloudtail**

**Crowfeather**

**Berrynose**

**Breezepelt**

**Barley**

* * *

**Just saying, the sooner we decide which cat is which, the sooner I'll write the next chapter! Remember to review, and have a good day!**

**- tortoisetail**


	2. Chapter 15

**Just a notice, I wanted to point out that the sooner we get the jobs assigned, the sooner I'll update! So, guys, please vote on which cats will get which job! Here, I'll post the options again:**

* * *

**Briarlight**

**Cinderheart**

**Brightheart**

**Dovewing**

**Ivypool**

* * *

**Antagonists:**

**Lionblaze**

**Tigerstar**

**Firestar**

**Sol**

**Hawkfrost**

**Mapleshade**

* * *

**Computer Genius:**

**Jayfeather**

**Leafpool**

**Ravenpaw**

**Littlecloud**

**Tawnypelt**

**Flametail**

* * *

**Judges:**

**Mistystar**

**Onestar**

**Hollyleaf**

**Bumblestripe**

**Longtail**

**Ashfoot**

**Feathertail**

* * *

**Camera Cats:**

**Brambleclaw**

**Graystripe**

**Cloudtail**

**Crowfeather**

**Berrynose**

**Breezepelt**

**Barley**

* * *

**Thank you :D!**


	3. Chapter 2

p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"strongspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: transparent;"Hi everybody! There's still more voting to go, so keep your eyes open. Other than that, I present to you... CHAPTER TWO!/span/strong/p  
hr /  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:15px;font-family:Arial;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;"Tortoisetail: (stage is pitch black. Suddenly, a light comes on. Tortoisetail is sitting on a plushy red spinny chair) Welcome to Tortoisetail's Random Show (crowd cheers)! Last time, we had everybody vote on an assistant, two antagonists, a computer genius, and two camera cats. So today, let me introduce you to our new assistant…(waiting in suspense)... IVYPOOL!/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:15px;font-family:Arial;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;"Ivypool: (emerges from side of stage, waves wildly at everybody) Hi! I'm so glad to be here!/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:15px;font-family:Arial;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;"Tortoisetail: Now, Ivypool, I was planning to announce the rest of the cats that were voted on, but I decided to let the viewers have more time to vote. So instead, today I'm going to have an interview with you (crowd gasps, then cheers)!/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:15px;font-family:Arial;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;"Ivypool: Oh, um, okay./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:15px;font-family:Arial;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;"Tortoisetail: (whips out piece of paper from the back of the seat) So, Ivypool, when you first met Hawkfrost, what did you think of him?/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:15px;font-family:Arial;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;"Ivypool: Oh, what? Um, he was…/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:15px;font-family:Arial;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;"Random Cat in the Crowd: I LOVE YOU IVYPOOL!/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:15px;font-family:Arial;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;"Ivypool: Uh…/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:15px;font-family:Arial;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;"Tortoisetail: What did you think of him?/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:15px;font-family:Arial;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;"Ivypool: What? Oh, he was… nice. And… handsome./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:15px;font-family:Arial;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;"Random Cat in the Crowd: I LOVE YOU IVYPOOL!/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:15px;font-family:Arial;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;"Tortoisetail: Erm… Anyways, next question. Ivypool, we know you're such a young warrior, but, have you ever fallen in love?/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:15px;font-family:Arial;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;"Ivypool: Uh, what? Ye- I mean, no! Of course not! Toms are so-so-so annoying!/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:15px;font-family:Arial;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;"Tortoisetail: I'm sure you have, come on./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:15px;font-family:Arial;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;"Random Cat in the Crowd: I LOVE YOU IVYPOOL!/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:15px;font-family:Arial;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;"Tortoisetail: (rubs paw on forehead) Please stay quiet! I'm trying to run a show here!/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:15px;font-family:Arial;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;"Ivypool: Well, when I was just announced warrior, I really kinda fell for-/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:15px;font-family:Arial;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;"Random Cat in the Crowd: I LOVE YOU IVYPOOL!/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:15px;font-family:Arial;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;"Tortoisetail: WILL YOU SHUT UP- I mean, please quiet down!/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:15px;font-family:Arial;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;"Ivypool: Um…/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:15px;font-family:Arial;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;"Tortoisetail: (twitches ear, annoyed) Please continue./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:15px;font-family:Arial;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;"Ivypool: As I was saying, when Firestar appointed me as a warrior, the first thing I wanted to do was… (crowd scooches to the edge of their seat)... PROPOSE TO A TACO!/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:15px;font-family:Arial;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;"Tortoisetail: Wait, what- oh… WHO GAVE IVYPOOL CATMINT?!/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:15px;font-family:Arial;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;"Random Cat in the Crowd: I LOVE YOU IVYPOOL!/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:15px;font-family:Arial;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;"Tortoisetail: SECURITY! GET THIS RANDOM CAT OUT OF MY AUDITORIUM!/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:15px;font-family:Arial;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;"Random Cat in the Crowd: But you don't have bodyguards OR security yet!/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:15px;font-family:Arial;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;"Tortoisetail: Oh yeah. Well that's another thing for our viewers to vote on!/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:15px;font-family:Arial;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;"Ivypool: (bouncing on the walls) I LOVE NACHOS! SORRY TACOS! JUST KIDDING, I'M NOT SORRY! WHEEEE!/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:15px;font-family:Arial;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;"Random Cat in the Crowd: TELL ME WHO YOU LOVE, IVYPOOL!/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:15px;font-family:Arial;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;"Ivypool: I LOVE TACOS! NO, NACHOS! I LOVE BOTH OF THEM! DO YOU LIKE PONIES?! I LIKE DRAGONS AND BUMBLEBEES AND /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:15px;font-family:Arial;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;"RAINBOWS AND SPARKLES AND DEATH EATERS!/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:15px;font-family:Arial;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;"Random Cat in the Crowd: (sobs) TELL ME WHO YOU LOVE!/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"Tortoisetail: Oh well, that's all the time we have now, folks. Don't forget to vote on my future bodyguards and security! Join again next time to hear who the antagonists are on Tortoisetail's Random Show!/p  
hr /  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"strongCats to Vote On/strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"strongBodyguards (2)/strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"strongBrokenstar/strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"strongBrambleclaw/strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"strongLionblaze/strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"strongDustpelt/strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"strongSecurity (1)/strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"strongTigerstar/strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"strongHawkfrost/strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"strongYellowfang/strong/p  
hr /  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"strongThanks! Remember to vote!/strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"strong-tortoisetail/strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;" /p 


End file.
